


Animal Inside of Me.

by oceanbuffoon



Category: Original Work, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Beyond the Walls, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Child Eren Yeager, Cute Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Sees The Ocean, Female Eren Yeager, Gen, Inspired in Rogue of RedCoaster, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pack Bonding, Pack Family, Parent-Child Relationship, Titan Eren Yeager, Titan Shifter Eren Yeager, Titan Shifters, Wolf Instincts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanbuffoon/pseuds/oceanbuffoon
Summary: What if instead of Eren being a shifter after the fall of Wall Maria, he was already born like that? What if instead of only 9 titans, there were packs scattered around the world? Full of shifters with their own traditions and beliefs?In this world, Eren was born far away from the walls, in a forest with many shifters, new parents, new situations, new relationships and new stories.|Titan Shifter Pack Au| Original concept by me.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: attack on titan fics





	1. New beginnings.

Blissful silence was spread around the mountains, hills and forests. Being only interrupted by the usual chirping of the birds and the running rivers. The sunlight was strong with no clouds in sight, as many animals were out of their dens to search for food or to simply sunbathe.

A couple of deer were grazing on the soft green grass until something caught their attention. It wasn’t a smell, no, it was a sound. It was far away, but enough for them to be wary. They took a few seconds before they continued grazing, but then the sound grew louder, and it was followed by others much louder. This time they took off.

The sound in question was something like a ‘’Boom!’’, not like if something explode, but more like something.. something very big was making it’s way through the hills.

That was confirmed when a giant humanoid appeared running in all fours. The thing was about 20 meters tall, tan complexion and a long black mane dancing in the wind. But the detail that was more impressive was the face, the humanoid lacked lips, showing two arrows of strong yellowish pair of teeth, strong enough to tear through anything. As ears they were big and resembled creatures of long lost folklore, called elves. Near those, a pair of glowing and narrowed eyes were scanning the landscape, these were a strong yellow color that resembled the raging sun. Down to the chin and combining with the mane was a beard, long and dirty.

The thing, as usually called by the humans, was a titan. A very hungry one, since it was sniffing violently the air for prey. The titan opened it’s maw and let out a puff of steam. It stayed in the same position for a few minutes, slowly rotating it’s head and ears around to catch a scent or a sound.

More minutes passed and finally caught something with it’s ears, moving It’s head to the right and sprinting towards it while letting out more puffs of steam. It ran in all fours as it dig it’s long claws against the soil and leaving clouds of dust behind him.

Finally it came to view what the titan was searching for, and that was another titan. It was much smaller and disproportionate, reaching 4 meters tall with a very big head and one of the arms much smaller than the rest of the body. On it’s face a permanent smile with a pair of small but blunt teeth. The taller titan, which was hiding behind some pinetrees, licked where he lacked lips, licking instead his powerful incisors. The titan got in position and waited until the other one turned around, exposing the only weakness that the species had; the nape. The larger one puffed out a little bit more of steam before sprinting and lunging towards it. In matter of seconds it teared off the strong and leathery skin, leaving the smaller titan headless.

It was dead.

The hunter looked down at his, now dead, prey and let out a few gurgling sounds which sounded proud. Then it took the prey from under the arms and ran away from the scene, entering into the woods, where in each step that the titan gave the trees grew bigger.

Minutes later the titan arrived to it’s destination, a natural wall made of rocks, moss and other types of plants. The entrance was covered with a curtain of climbing leaves. Then made it’s way through it, shaking it’s head as the green touched it’s eyes, using it’s third eyelids to not injure itself. When the titan reached the other side the scenery changed completely;

It was a huge zone where many humans walked and chatted among themselves dressed up with only animal pelts covering their privates, children, some with pelts and others just butt naked, ran and played with each other as they let out happy screams. From far away real titans were walking, carrying smaller or dragging bigger disproportionate titans to a type of cave. In the middle of the clearing there was a large pond which was created thanks to a waterfall from the other side of the place. Around the territory there were precary but large tipis made out of what seemed dried mud, some rocks, large sticks to logs and animal skins.

The titan made it’s way to the cave where other titans were walking to, greeting them all with a soft grunt. Then he threw the prey to a human, who didn’t have one of her arms. She yelped and sidestepped, to not get hurt by the size of the beast. She wore only a dirty white rug that rested on her hips, her chest bare, but that didn’t bother any titan present.

She gulped and smiled shakily ‘’Wo-Woah.. nice catch sir!’’

The titan just grunted and pointed to the left of the cave which was full of bags made out of animal skin. Most of them were closed with some kind of rope, while others were open, revealing berries, between other types of fruit and meats.

The woman understood quickly and ran to the bags, taking a medium sized one, being careful to drag it to the titan, who grunted once more and took the bag, ignoring the surprised squeak that came out of the woman. It turned around and left the cave without anything else to say.

The woman sighed shakily, trying to ignore the sting in her eyes. Then she felt being pushed away and stumbling with her feet, making her fall.

‘’Be attentive you stupid Bunny!’’ She nodded quickly, getting up and running to the other side of the cave to help other titans. The man that pushed her growled ‘’Stupid _Hatas_..’’

Going back to the bearded titan, it was making it’s way to a tipi, but before doing anything else, something happened to it’s body. It closed it’s eyes and crouched as from the nape started to steam. From it a figure came out, a man, a very tall man whose gaze said pure and only **danger**. He reached at least 2 meters tall, and like his former body, he was very muscular and had a tanner complexion than most other people, also had long straight brown-black-ish hair along with his beard. In his hips it rested the pelt of a wolf.

The man sighed and finally entered the tipi. ‘’ _Hava_.. I’m back.’’ He spoke with a gruff and deep voice.

The inside of the tipi was spacious and slightly warm (since they were still in summer), the floor was made out of more animal skins and in the middle of the tipi there was a type of bed made out of moss from every tone. Around there were a few bags, some empty and others full. Even though the home didn’t have a window, it wasn’t necessary, the ‘door’ let in enough sunlight.

In the moss bed, more like nest, there was a short but very muscular woman, her back facing the door. At the sound of the man’s voice she yawned and turned around, smiling softly and slowly opening her bright teal eyes. She brushed her long dark blonde curly hair with her fingers, catching a few strands behind her slightly pointed ears. ‘’Hi.. you’re later than usual-‘’ she let out another yawn before continuing ‘’Something happened..?’’

The brunette man shook his head and walked towards her, giving her a gentle lick to her eyebrow. ‘’No, just the mindless bastards are getting more far away from the territory. But it’s okay, I managed to bring meat, and-‘’ he showed her the bag he brought with him ‘’Your favor-‘’ But before he could continue his sentence, the short woman squealed on top of her lungs and the dizziness from her nap disappeared, leaving only and pure excitement, making her bear pelt around her hips fly around.

She jumped to his arms, licking all over his face without caring about the beard ‘’OH MY SKIES! BERRIES!’’ She squealed one more time before abruptly taking the bag and turning away to open it, taking a good handful and throwing the berries straight to her mouth. She chewed happily, letting out a soft moan of happiness. ‘’UghHHh… Yough arh the beghst _Tüylü_!’’

The man sighed but then chuckled softly, slowly brushing his thick beard with his rough fingers ‘’You’re welcome.. _crazy woman_..’’ He mumbled under his breath.

‘’Whatgh wah that?’’ Hava asked with a raised eyebrow but not stopping from chewing.

Tüylü shook his head and cleared his throat ‘’It was nothing.’’ She just hummed and closed her eyes with the blissful sensation of feeling her stomach getting full. About her stomach, Tüylü looked at it and smiled softly, putting his hand over it and caressing it lovingly.

Hava’s stomach was very swollen, to the point that for a normal human it would be physically impossible to carry or even have in the first place. Well, that’s what usually happened when you were expecting 4 or 5 kids.

She hummed once again, but this time not from her food but from the gentle touches. She gulped down the fruit and opened her eyes, looking at him with a smile ‘’They are almost here.. I talked to Kara, and they’ll be here probably in these three suns.’’

The brunette man only nodded ‘’What would you like to have? I always thought of having male pups, it’s easier thanks to the litter I was born being only males.’’

The blonde woman thought for a moment ‘’That’s not a bad idea, but I would like to at least have a female one. Don’t you think?’’ Tüylü nodded once more.

They stayed in a comfortable silence before he talked again ‘’I should talk to the leader, about the mindless moving further south. I’ll be back in a few.’’ Hava nodded as he gave her a lick to her brow, earning some giggling.

He got up and walked out of his den. Then made his way through the clearing to the biggest cave of the place. On the entrance he greeted two people that were guarding it. They nodded to him and let him enter.

The cave was decorated with every type of pelt you could imagine, moss, rocks of every form and in the middle a type of throne, made out of bones, some looked human, others did not, with a golden rug to cover the hardest parts of the bone, like a cushion. On the roof there was a hole, which gave pass to the sunlight.

Tüylü looked around the cave for the leader, also called-

 **‘’** Tüylü? .. OH MY SKIES, BROTHER!’’ Someone squealed, and a second later when he turned around something jumped to his arms.

The brunette sighed and looked down at the male ‘’Good morning, _Gün._ ’’ He said with a tired tone, but not displeased to see him.

The other chuckled and moved away from his arms, smiling up at him. The male was a head smaller than Tüylü, his skin far more lighter than him, his curly hair was shorter and was a blonde going to brown, while his eyes were a light brown. And as clothing he wore the same golden rug that the throne had, but on his back he had some type of tail, formerly being part of a wolf, while on his shoulders rested some type of collar with gold and bones.

‘’What are you doing here-? I mean is not like I don’t want you here, is just surprising!’’ The blonde said with curiosity.

The taller male sighed for the fourth time of the day as he crossed his arms ‘’I went out to hunt, and it took me more than usual. The mindless are moving away, down south. I don’t know the motives.’’

Gün frowned and crossed his arms as well ‘’That’s.. not a good thing.’’ He looked down to his bare feet with a thoughtful look on his face.

Tüylü nodded in silence ‘’You should inform the other lookouts and mothers. I’m rather anxious about the topic, I just.. hope we don’t have to move.’’ He huffed softly.

The smaller brother shook his head and put a hand on his arm ‘’Don’t worry brother, that won’t happen any soon. Mindless reproduce like bunnies, there will always be around the territory.’’ Tüylü just hummed, patting over his brother’s hand and turning around to leave the cave. But before being able to leave he was stopped.

‘’Awh.. you’re already leaving? I tought we could spend some time together! I don’t know.. maybe eat together? When was the last time? Since I assumed our mother’s tittle?’’ He said with a pouty face.

The brunette raised an eyebrow ‘ _Seriously, how can this idiot be the leader? He acts like a pup!’_ He thought with hidden annoyance. ‘’I can’t, brother.’’ He said as he moved Gün’s hand away from his arm ‘’It’s Hava-‘’

‘’OH! WERE YOUR PUPS BORN?!’’ He interrupted with an expression full of wonder. It was evident that he was very excited to meet his nephews and or nieces.

The taller brother groaned and softly massaged the bridge of his nose ‘’Not yet. Kara- the old mother,’’ He clarified so his brother wouldn’t interrupt ‘’Said that it’s moon’s notice. But I would prefer to be by her side when that happens.’’

Gün nodded in understandment, letting his big brother go and sigh ‘’Alright, alright.. but promise you’ll come by later-!’’ he was saying before a voice screamed.

‘’Sir T-Tüylü?!’’ It was the voice of a woman. The man in question frowned and looked at her. She was the same woman from earlier on when he left the titan meat.

Gün frowned and his joyful personality disappeared like the steam of a titan. He growled, giving the woman a dangerous look, that made her visibly tremble and gulp loudly. ‘’What was the reason to enter to the LEADER’S den like that? Screaming? You stupid _Hata_ -‘’ Tüylü stopped his brother from degradating the woman further by simply putting his hand over the other’s mouth, making the blonde to glare at him.

‘’What do you want, bunny?’’ He growled, making the redheaded woman to gulp once more.

‘’It’s.. It’s your mate sir- she’s giving birth!’’ She exclaimed, making both males’ eyes widen in pure shock, paling their faces. Tüylü removed his hand from Gün’s mouth and stood there, not moving an inch. Instead it was the blonde who reacted first.

‘’OH MY SKIES, BROTHER! YOUR PUPS! YOU MUST GO! OH MY, OH MY! I’M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE!’’ He screamed with glee, shaking the brunette’s arm to get him out of the shock.

Tüylü finally snapped of his shock and shook his head, breath getting heavy. Quickly, without any word, he took off to his den, being followed by Hata, hearing cheering from Gün in the distance.

‘’YOU GO, DEAR BROTHER! GOOD LUCK AND TAKE THEM TO MY DEN LATER ON!’’

The brunette sprinted to his den, finding every titan from the pack, from mother to pup to lookout and even mentors. The birthing of a new pup in the pack was always a show, but it wasn’t something to be shameful, but proud. They were there to show support to the new family.

Tüylü suddenly stopped in his tracks by the entrance of the tipi. Taking a big nervous breath.

‘’Come on Tüylü! Your mate needs you!’’ Someone exclaimed to encourage him.

‘’Yeah Tüylü! Move!’’ More people joined, causing him to give a breathy laugh and finally stepping in the den.

There he found a breathless Hava, laying by her side and hugging some type of cushion made out of a hard material, given to the mothers in the time of birth. Her entire body was sweaty and filled the room with steam. She was growling and letting out obscenities as her breath grew even heavier. There was a woman assisting her, her skin the same tone as Tüylü and her night-black hair reached her thighs.

‘’Oh Hava! Look who’s here!’’ The woman exclaimed, trying to get the blonde woman to calm down.

Hava opened her eyes, showing her teal eyes bright thanks to the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. ‘’ T-Tüylü…. Fu-fucking finally! I thought you were going to le-leave me birthing by myself! Stupid asshole!’’ she growled before letting out a scream of pain.

The brunette man grimaced and sat beside her, licking her brow lovingly and helping her to get her long hairs off of her face. ‘’I’m sorry, I was talking with the leader, you.. you know how he is..’’

Kara, the woman assisting the birth, laughed ‘’Oh we understand just fine! It’s okay, you’re not missing anything, just your mate screaming and insulting every being that is alive.’’

Tüylü snorted, being punished when Hava punched him straight to the gut, leaving him breathless just like her for a moment. He huffed an apology and stayed close to her.

Long minutes passed, and the whole clearing was silent, except for Hava’s screams of course. But then..

‘’Oh, oh! Hava, push harder! I can see a head!’’ Kara encouraged with an excited smile adorning her slightly wrinkled face.

The blonde gulped and did as instructed, and by matter of seconds a cry was heard, it wasn’t very loud but enough to fill the tipi.

When both parents heard this they smiled to the point to make their cheeks hurt, they looked at it, and for them, the pup was _perfect_.

It was a little bit small, full of baby fat that will go away in less than a year, a tan complexion similar to it’s father with a mop of dark blonde strands falling close to the pup’s eyes. And like every other Hunter Titan, it had slightly pointed ears and sharp claws like needles.

The midwife smiled and laid the soft crying puppy beside Hava’s stomach, quickly being bathed by the mother’s warmth. ‘’A MALE!’’ She exclaimed so the other titans could hear from outside. Quickly the parents got loud cheering. ‘’There you go sweetcheeks! The second one is always easier!’’

More minutes passed and the second born made it’s presence loud and clear. As soon as the small pup got it’s first breath of air, it _screamed_. The three present people winced, it was VERY loud, much to their sensitive ears. The pup with powerful vocal chords had the same skin complexion like his mother, while on it’s head, similar like it’s littermate, had a mop of hair but it was a black-ish color like Tüylü. And then again with the same physical traits of a Hunter Titan.

Kara chuckled nervously as she laid the screaming child beside his older brother, who whined and moved his head away from the sound ‘’Good luck with this one.. ANOTHER MALE!’’ Hava grunted softly as she heard more cheering, she could already see the future problem, she just hoped he wasn’t entitled.

More pushing later the third pup from the litter, but unlike it’s siblings.. it didn’t cry. Didn’t make a single sound, quickly worrying the midwife and parents. Kara took a closer look to it, first confirming a third male, and second to see he was alive. She shook him a little and pressed her ear against his tiny chubby chest. The three titans stayed in a very heavy silence, obviously with the second pup’s cries in the background.

The heart was beating very fast, just like any other after being born. He was alive, just.. in peace. Kara let out a shaky sigh of relief and smiled at Hava and Tüylü as she laid the peaceful pup beside the oldest one, quickly those two snuggled against eachother.

‘’He is fine. He is probably too tired to cry! You are both lucky and not. Two very calm pups and.. a warrior.’’ She chuckled softly, making both parents to finally relax while she exclaimed the third pup’s gender. Hava let out a relieved sob as she snuggled her head against her mate, who returned it with soft reassurances.

Tüylü took a look at the pup that almost made his heart stop and smiled softly. The tiny male had a combination of the tan of his father and lightskin tone of his mother, making (honestly by his standars) a perfect tone. On his head, just like his other two littermates, a mop of dark hair and same Hunter traits. He continued to admire him and his two other sons until Hava took a sharp breath, another one was coming.

After more pushing from her part, the fourth and last pup was born.

Kara hummed as she carefully sniffed at the silent pup, while a wrinkly frown adorned her forehead. Both Hava and Tüylü frowned as well.

‘’Wh..What’s wrong, Kara..? What’s wrong with my pup? Why isn’t it crying? Is it just li-like it’s sibling? **TELL ME**!’’ The blonde mother yelled with clear worry.

Tüylü took a deep shaky breath and looked straight at Kara’s dark grey eyes. ‘’Kara.. please, what happened..? Was it born..?’’ _‘Dead?’_ He wanted to ask, but his heart and the lump on his throat didn’t let him continue.

The dark haired woman softly shook her head and brought the silent pup to it’s mother ‘’.. A girl..’’ She said with a low tone, but there was too much emotion in it. It was filled with sadness and _hate_.

Hava shakily took her daughter in her arms, admiring her with a soft smile before taking a single sniff out of her. Both parents tensed in mere seconds. _No.. it couln’t be.._

The new mother choked on her words, feeling rage feeling the deepest part of her core ‘’… A Hata… I gave birth to a fucking Hata…. A FUCKING MISTAKE!’’ She yelled with pure emotion on her voice as she threw away the pup, making it whimper pathetically.

Both Kara and Tüylü looked at each other and sighed sadly. The man slowly got up and walked towards the pup while hearing his mate cry in anguish, mixing it with her second pup’s cries that hadn’t ceased.

Tüylü took the little girl by the leg and walked out of the den, there he was received with many smiles and cheers to the new parents. He was happy but now he had to do something that honestly, very deep down in his heart, wanted to break everything in frustration and sadness. He raised his free hand, making the titans to stop yelling. They stare at him with curiosity.

‘’My- … _This_ pup.. was born a **Hata**.’’ He mumbled over the deafening silence. 

Everybody looked at each other and then at the tall man, who was still holding the whimpering and bleeding pup from the leg. Some frowned, others cursed under their breaths and the others gave the man looks of sympathy.

Tüylü looked at the redhead woman that had notified him of the birthing. He approached her with a displeased expression. ‘’You, Bunny.’’

The woman gulped and looked up, feeling her neck crack at the height difference ‘’Ye-Yes, sir?’’

‘’Take it.’’ He threw the little girl, now cursed with the name Hata, to her. The redhead’s eyes widened and barely caught the pup with her only arm. ‘’Do whatever you want with it. Raise it or kill it, I don’t care.’’ The new father turned around and entered back to the tipi as the crowned murmured between each other at the events. A few shot glares at the redhead.

The woman sighed shakily and with all the ability held the pup correctly, cooing at her and rocking her in her arms. ‘’Don’t worry.. I’ll take care of you.. the world might be cruel, but it also is beautiful.’’ She smiled softly, feeling her eyes stinging while making her way through the clearing to the furthest part of the pack, were the Hatas lived, holes in the ground. ‘’I’m Kizil.. and I’m your new mama. Welcome to the pack..’’

Back to Tüylü he sat back with his mate, giving her encouraging licks and words. Kara stared at them and grinned ‘’Well done Hava.. you had 3 beautiful and healthy boys! How will you name them?’’ She waited patiently until Hava stopped grieving her bad luck.

She took a deep breath and stared down at her litter. The youngest and oldest snuggling at each other while the middle one kept screaming. ‘’….This one’s name will definitely be _Savaş_..’’ She chuckled softly, pushing him from his little and filthy back towards her chest, where the pup quickly latched at her breast, finally calming him down.

Tüylü let out a loud laugh ‘’ _Warcry_! It fits him like bone and flesh.’’

The dark haired woman laughed along and nodded towards the other two siblings ‘’And them?’’

Havas thought for a moment and looked at the blonde pup ‘’….. _Huzur._ He looks very peaceful, isn’t he, Tüylü?’’

Her mate nodded and softly caressed the now named Huzur’s little bit of hair. ‘’ _Peace_ , also fits very well.’’

Kara hummed and looked at the last sibling, who wore and even more peaceful expression than his older brother ‘’And this little angel?’’

Hava opened her mouth with a name in mind, but after hearing what her long time friend said she kept quiet. She blinked a few times as she stared at her son.

Both Kara and Tüylü looked at each other with curiosity. Then he raised an eyebrow ‘’Havas, what’s-‘’

‘’ _Eren_.’’

They blinked at the sudden reply ‘’Huh?’’

Hava smiled softly and got the pup closer to her chest ‘’His name is Eren, Angel. He was born into this world in peace.’’

Tüylü couldn’t help it but to smile at her words, caressing the youngest of the litter on his chubby cheek. ‘’Eren it is then… Our littles Huzur, Savaş and Eren.’’

Kara admired the scene with a soft and motherly expression while the two new parents congratulated each other at their family.

Unknown to them, Eren slowly opened his little eyes, showing almost blindingly bright teal eyes, filled with the fiercest of determinations.


	2. Seeing each other again.

A month and a half had passed after Tüylü’s and Hava’s litter was born, both parents completely head over hills for their children.

Like every other mother in the pack, Hava has to stay in their den until the triplets are at least 5 months old. So she made a humongous effort for them, having to almost stay in the same position all day, every day. Since the sun came out to when the sun went down. Thankfully she had Kara and her mate to entertain her.

The blonde woman sighed as she stared down at her sleeping litter. They’ve been napping for three hours now, and Hava felt she was going to start crying of boredom. She pouted but then grinned as she poked one of the pup’s cheeks, receiving soft whines.

The pup in question was Huzur, the oldest one. The little blonde turned around to nuzzle one of his brother’s face.

‘’Aw! Come on Huzur, you and your brothers have been sleeping all day!’’ She huffed as the pup just ignored his mother and tried to keep sleeping.

Hava thought for a moment with a little frown. Her littler was already old enough to crawl around with their fragile knees, and in two months they’ll be able to move on all fours with their own feet. For humans this was obviously impossible, but for such species it was normal to grow this fast. She hummed and then something sparked inside her brain. An idea.

Slowly she moved away from the litter and walked away from them, staring at them as she did so, curious about how will they react.

For a minute none of the brothers moved a muscle, making Hava to sigh, maybe this experiment was pointless. She was going to move back when one of the pups started to move, it was Eren, and he wasn’t pleased to not feel his mother’s warmth. He started to whine and tossed and turned around to try and find Hava, who covered her mouth to not squeal. Her son was too adorable for his own good.

Eren after failing several times finally got on his knees, shaking his head a little and inspecting every inch of the den for Hava. He whined softly and started to sniff the air, in the process he stepped on his brothers, that finally saw the situation and followed the youngest’s movements as their eyes filled with tears.

At that point Hava felt guilty and moved back to their side, being quickly ‘tackled’ by the triplets. ‘’Aww, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you!’’

‘’…I leave for a moment and you make our litter cry.’’ Tüylü mumbled from the doorstep.

The triplet’s attention snapped to their father, tears stopping and doing their best to get to him. Tüylü smiled softly and crouched, giving each child a gentle lick on their head.

‘’At least they started to move!’’ Hava said with pride in her voice.

Little did she know, that was the worst that could happen to her.

She realized this when she woke up the next morning and none of the pups were cuddled against her stomach. She obviously panicked and along with Tüylü got out of the den to search all over the pack. When they came back to their den, exhausted both physically and mentally, they got received by their wailing pups, which thought they were abandoned. The thing was simple, they hadn’t searched between the food bags.

Since then, the parents kept their litter in strict watch.

Months flew by, and the littler could already leave the den. Needless to say, it was a rather emotional event for the parents, especially for Hava that cried for every single step her triplets gave.

But today was the day, more like night as it was near midnight. Tonight the littler will get their covering pelts and being given their Animal Soul.

Hava sighed shakily as she finished on cleaning the triplets. She smiles and nuzzles their little heads, getting happy squeals and some grunting from the middle sibling. ‘’Welp! Who’s excited? Today you’ll be officially part of the pack!’’ She chirps, only receiving baby gibberish. They were still young to speak after all.

‘’I think you’re more excited than them, Hava.’’

She turned around and pouted as she crossed her arms ‘’Can you blame me, Tüylü? There’s a few times when a mother gets so proud, and one of them is when their little ones get their Animal Souls!’’

‘’I know, I know.’’ He sighs with a gentle expression. He walks closer to his family, greeting the happy litter with a low grunt and licks to their foreheads. ‘’I’m quite curious about what Beyaz will choose.’’

‘’Me too! Savaş will be either a bear or a wolf. I’m more sure about the former. He has that.. personality, you know?’’ She said pensive while staring at the pup, who was playing catch with his other two brothers.

The long-haired man hummed and offered his hand to his mate to help her get up. She graciously took it and stood up, patting her pelt with her other hand to get rid of the dust. Both Tüylü and Hava walked out of the tipi, hearing their litter’s little feet running behind them.

All the pack was moving towards the same direction. Mothers and other members from the pack talking to each other as their pups, varying in age and gender, ran around.

The mates were no exception as they walked to a crowded rocky tunnel. It was a little dangerous to let the siblings walk by themselves since they could get hurt with so many titans so Tüylü picked up Huzur and Eren while Hava picked up Savaş, who whined because he didn’t want to be carried around.

The tunnel was filled with excited chatter between families, with the same topic of conversation, who would get which pelt?

Finally after a few more minutes, Tüylü’s family arrived to another clearing, which had enough space for all the pack to be reunited, but too easy to crowd it. In the middle of it there was a big plane rock with growing moss on the sides. Over the rock was Gün, watching his pack with a serious expression, but when he spotted his brother and nephews he couldn’t help it but to grin widely and wave.

Tüylü huffed tiredly while Hava cackled.

It took a few minutes so all the titans could sit down with their families and wait for their leader’s speech.

Gün cleared his throat and stepped forward, admiring his pack one more time before speaking .

‘’.. Dear Hunter Titans. My pack, my family.. tonight, under the bright full moon, we shall welcome the pups on our ranks.’’ He started with a gentle smile as the crowed hollered, confusing most of the present pups, others joined their parents. The blonde leader chuckled softly and continued.

‘’ As it’s tradition, the elder, Beyaz shall give each and every pup their pelt. And at the end of the welcoming we must feast together in the Woods of light. That being said.. I welcome you, Elder Beyaz.’’ He informed the pack as he looked behind him, bowing as an older woman approached.

The woman was obviously old thanks to her height and her skinny body along with the usual hunched back. Her skin looked three shades tanner than the rest of the pack, probably after spending a century under the raging sun. In her arms, chest and legs were black marks with designs that resembled animals and shapes. Hairs reaching bellow her belly, they were as white as the first snow or clouds in a hot summer day, with not a single trace of a former color. As clothing she wore only a worn out pelt that looked to be from a deer, it was a soft grey with unnoticeable white spots, only being able to see them when you were close. And like every other female titan, her chest was bare, with only two other details that distinguished her among the pack. And that was the deer skull she had on her head, covering her facial features. The other thing was a thick branch she used to support her weight. It was a dark color and decorated by what seemed wolf teeth, bear claws and deer antlers.

Beyaz truly did honor to her name, White.

She looked at the silent crowd, staring at their youngsters. A moment later she spoke with a raspy voice ‘’May the Pelt assignation begin… Please bring your first born upon the rock..’’

As she said this, a family with two small pups, a little male and female holding hands, walked to the elder. The mother smiled shakily ‘’We had three.. but the other didn’t survive.’’ Her mate rested his palm on her shoulder.

Beyaz simply hummed and picked up the female, looking at her parents. ‘’Name..?’’ She asked as she sniffed the giggling girl.

‘’Her name is Mavi, and her littermate is Sakin.’’ The father replied.

Once more, the elder just hummed while staring at Mavi. She bit her arm, obviously receiving a holler from her part. Many titans winced with sympathy. ‘’Her voice is very strong.. she looks gentle. Kind, as she held her brother’s hand. Brave as she only laughed at the face of a stranger..’’ she stopped to stare as the little girl sobbed quietly, licking her steaming wound. She turned away and took a pelt from one of the three piles.

Many titans held their breath as they waited.

Beyaz came back and put the pelt on Mavi. Then picked her up and showed her to the rest of the pack ‘’WELCOME YOUR WOLF!’’

Every single titan that wore a pelt of the same animal, screamed. No, not screamed.. _howled_. Tüylü and Gün included.

Eren stared at his father with confusion and then at the other howling titans. He giggled to himself and tried to howl too but his mother covered his mouth while shaking her head.

‘’No, no baby.. only wolves can howl. When you’re given your pelt you will howl as much as you want, okay?’’ Eren pouted with annoyance but didn’t try again for the rest of the ceremony.

More pups walked to the rock with their respective parents and littermates. Everytime a pup got a wolf pelt the titans howled, Eren feeling a weird itch in his throat as he heard his father do it.

But finally, after what seemed nights, it was the time of Eren and his siblings.

‘’Next litter!’’ Beyaz announced, hitting her thick walking stick against the hard rock.

Tüylü and Hava got up and walked to the rock, being immediately followed by the triplets. Eren looked around as the other titans stared at his father with respect, then he glanced at his father, who was walking with a straight posture and a serious expression. Eren tried to imitate him as he crossed his arms. Hava noticed this and laughed quietly.

When they went over to where the elder was, she sighed. Not in sadness or anything, it sounded more like reminiscing. ‘’ Tüylü.. it’s been a while.. I still can’t believe someone let you have pups.’’ She shook her head.

Tüylü’s eye twitched in annoyance as the packed laughed at their elder’s joke. He huffed and took a deep breath ‘’Yeah.. I know. But I couldn’t be happier that they let me.’’ Hava looked at him and smiled softly.

Beyaz nodded ‘’Very well, who’s your firstborn?’’

The bearded titan pushed Huzur forward, who stumbled on his own feet and stared at the elder in fright. ‘’His name is Huzur.’’

She crouched and picked him up, getting some whines as the oldest pup tried to get away. Both of his siblings frowned and tried to help, only to be stopped by their parents. ‘’Hmm.. interesting.. he seems like a coward.’’ Both parents tensed at her words. Eren didn’t understand what that meant, but judging by his parent’s expressions, it wasn’t good. His frown deepened.

‘’But he has his brothers love. Which is good, they will be loyal to each other. He has the blood of a leader, I saw how they followed behind of him and not behind you two.’’ As she said these words she walked to the pile of pelts, picking one from the second pile. Then made her way back to Huzur, who was now staring at her with curiosity while she adjusted the pelt on his tiny hips. ‘’He is afraid as a fawn, but when he matures.. oh, you won’t have to worry.’’ Beyaz then raised him up to the whole pack to see. ‘’WELCOME YOUR BUCK!’’

Both parents sighed, a little disappointed that their oldest didn’t have the same Animal Soul as them, but it was okay, they still had two more sons, hadn’t they?

Those who had the same pelt let out high pitched screams that could probably be heard from the other side of the world. Tüylü and Hava were already used to the screams, but not their sons; Eren and Savaş covered their sensitive ears with their tiny chubby hands and whined, being quickly comforted by their mother.

The elder put down Huzur, who quickly ran to his smaller brothers and smiled, hugging them. ‘’Who’s the second born?’’

Havas spoke this time, unfortunately separating the siblings from their embrace. She pushed a frowning Savaş to the white-haired elder.

Beyaz stared at the angry looking pup and picked him up. Savaş growled and stared where he supposed were her eyes, trying to kick her face. ‘’Huh, a feisty child.. the protector of the three I see. He looks physically stronger than his brothers, and not afraid of danger, jumping right to it.’’ She mumbled, putting him back down and taking another pelt of the smaller pile. She came back and tied the pelt around his hips with difficulty as he was moving to get away. When she finished she huffed lowly and exclaimed, raising her walking stick ‘’WELCOME YOUR BEAR!’’

The triplets watched in fascination as the titans with bear pelts growled on top of their lungs, they had never seen such animal, but were sure that is how they sounded.

The elder looked down once again ‘’The youngest, step forward.’’

Hava was about to push him, but was clearly surprised, along with her mate, that Eren moved by himself. Staring at the white-haired woman with shinning eyes. Nobody could see, but the woman smiled from under her skull-mask.

She chuckled softly and brought him closer, sniffing him and receiving some cautious sniffing back from the brunette pup. ‘’Well.. isn’t that nice? Your pup is fearless, but wary.. I watched him. I saw how he tried to follow the Wolves, and only older pups desire to howl. He seems to watch his surroundings and a loyal companion.’’ The elder spoke, making her way towards the pile, searching through the pelts.

All the clan watched with wide eyes as she searched. It could only mean one thing…

Beyaz approached Eren back, tying the special pelt. It was fluffier than the others, and had a particular light brown, that resembled a little bit to Gün’s Golden Leader pelt. ‘’You.. young titan, are special.. I’ve never seen a pup that followed their Animal so much, in my red moons of life.. I can see the passion, determination, the _rage_.’’ She looked straight at Eren’s eyes, who stared back with even brighter eyes, and put her hands over his tiny shoulders. ‘’PACK! WELCOME YOUR WOLF! AND _NEXT IN LINE FOR LEADERSHIP_!’’

This time, it wasn’t only the wearer’s of wolf pelts, but every titan, hollered. Some even stood up to make their voices clearer.

Tüylü and Hava watched in stunned silence, feeling their jaws almost hitting the grassy floor.

Eren grinned, not understanding what was going on, but joined his pack in howling, quickly being followed by his older brothers.

For the first time of what it felt his entire life, Gün, frowned, staring at his youngest nephew with narrowed eyes, filled with something that he couldn’t place. Envy? Perhaps, Anger? Could also be.

Tüylü gulped in hidden fright, he knew that when his brother frowned was serious business, and the fact that he was doing it, while staring at his son, was truly terrifying. But of course none of the triplets realized this.

Soon enough, the ceremony ended and every family walked out from the same tunnel they came in. As they walked Hava noticed her mate’s distressed expression.

‘’ Tüylü, is something wrong? After Beyaz gave Eren her pelt you were kind of.. gone?’’ She asked with a worried face.

The brunette simply sighed and stared at the laughing triplets, that were fighting each other in their parents’ arms.

‘’… Tüylü?’’ She asked once more.

‘’It’s.. It’s nothing, don’t worry.. I guess I express excitement by looking like I might murder someone.’’ He said with a teasing smile, making the woman laugh and punch his arm.

The pack chattered as they made their way out of their clearing to a path illuminated by fireflies. The triplets stopped fighting and watched with pure fascination the small insects.

All together arrived to another clearing, but this one was surrounded by trees that were as bright like it was midday, all thanks to the thousands of fireflies. There they sat down and celebrated their children’s official spot on the pack. They feasted, chattered and even sang their old songs, passed from even before the elder was born.

This made Tüylü’s dread towards the uncertainty of Eren’s future to fade away. It was a problem for another day after all, for now he must celebrate.

Two years had passed already, and each day it became more difficult for the pair to control their litter, especially since like every other titan of their age, picked up the interest in fighting, headbutting everything and everyone. What was worse, was that they learned to talk a year ago, and they wouldn’t even apologize, not even the gentle and kind Huzur would, making their parents do it for them.

Tüylü gently massaged the bridge of his nose as he watched tiredly the tall angered titan in front of him, who was holding his litter with a twitching brow. Huzur looked ashamed while Savaş and Eren looked more annoyed to the fact they were caught.

‘’I’m.. so sorry Kocaman, I shouldn’t have let them alone-‘’ He was cut off by the other, who barked and practically tossed the triplets to the father.

‘’Yes! You fucking shouldn’t have!’’ Eren growled at him, but he was answered with a more threating growl, making him cower behind his father. Kocaman huffed and softened his expression ‘’ Tüylü.. you’re a friend, we shared mentors, meals and plays, that’s why I’m so forgiving.. but you must discipline your boys! It’s the third time they make me trip over their fights and drop my bags into the pond!’’

The long-haired man sighed shakily ‘’I know.. I know. Believe me, I try. They’re my first litter, remember? I’m doing the best I can…’’ The triplets whined a little as they saw their father’s saddened face. His long time friend sighed as well and put a firm hand over his shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

‘’I know, friend. But you must try harder.’’ He patted his shoulder blade, giving him a soft smile before walking away, probably for another bag of food.

As soon as he left, Tüylü tensed and grunted. Glaring down at the three pups, who gulped in fright and slowly walked away. ‘’You stupid little..’’ He mumbled before slapping each pup’s from the back of the head, not holding back in the slightest. Huzur even fell from the impact. ‘’What did I tell you?! You have to be careful with your surroundings! I can’t always be here to get you out of trouble, you dumb little shits! Be grateful I was close to that titan, and we were from the same Animal Soul. Because who knows next time? It might be a bear, and they’re NOT the forgiving type.’’

The litter stayed silent until one of them opened their mouth. ‘’We.. We are very sorry daddy.. we was just playin’.. Huzur tried to warn us, but we ignored ‘im, ‘cus we wanted to see who was the stongest..’’ Eren apologized with tears on his bright teal eyes. The other two nodded and mumbled apologies as well.

Tüylü took a long deep breath, trying to calm down and remember they were still too young to realize their mistakes. He huffed and messed his own hair with his right hand, surprisingly not wincing from the strong knots that his hair had. ‘’It’s fine, I guess. But now you three must know how to keep out of trouble, okay? Especially when I’m being a lookout, I need all my focus to keep everybody safe. Understand?’’ The littler nodded quickly, still looking down at their little feet. The brunette crouched and gave each pup a gentle lick on their brow. ‘’Now, go and play. BUT! Far away from the main path for food, okay?’’ He pointed to a few large trees. ‘’Go there, there’s always something to entertain yourself.’’

They nodded once more, but this time with a smile on their chubby faces. Tüylü couldn’t help it but to smile, he was clearly much softer after they were born.

‘’Thanks daddy! We promise to be careful!’’ Huzur waved as he ran away towards the trees on his fours.

‘’Yup, yup! We promise!’’ Savaş yelled, trying to outrun his older brother.

‘’Bye daddy! Keep keepin’ everybody safe!’’ Eren was the last to say his goodbyes and laugh as he followed his brothers.

The long-haired man could only shake his head and chuckle to himself.

When they arrived to the trees, they breathed shakily, since they were still too little to run such distance. They stared at each other in silence before Eren frowned and hit Savaş on the arm, getting a yelp of pain.

‘’HEY! What’s that about?!’’ He grumbled as he carefully caressed his arm.

‘’It’s all your fault!’’ Eren hissed, crossing his arms.

‘’HOW?! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KEEP ON SAYIN’ YOU WAS THE STRONGEST!’’ The middle pup growled, quickly getting on a fight stance. The smaller brunette growled, showing his little teeth and getting on a fight stance as well.

Huzur stared at his younger brothers with an exasperated expression, and just like his father he hit them both from the back of the head. Both yelped and caressed their heads, staring at the oldest with frowns.

‘’WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!’’ They yelled at the same time.

‘’You two are dummies! This is why daddy always gets in trouble, because you two don’t listen! Stop fighting!’’ He exclaimed with some contained anger. He loved his brothers, but if there was something he hated, was the fact he always got yelled at even though it wasn’t his fault.

Savaş and Eren’s eyes widened at the realization that Huzur was right. They gulped and looked at each other with apologetic smiles.

‘’…I’m sorry for hittin’ you. You was right it was my fault..’’ The teal-eyed pup whispered.

The ravenette shook his head ‘’It’s fine, it was my fault yoo..’’

‘’Awkward sorry hug?’’ Eren raised his arms with a grin.

‘’Awkward sorry hug.’’ Savaş nodded and hugged his little brother.

Both stayed in silence for a moment before patting their backs and mimicking the sounds ‘pat, pat’.

The blonde pup rolled his eyes at his brothers antics, but he couldn’t help it but to smile. ‘’You two are weirdoes..’’

‘’Look who’s talkin’!’’ They exclaimed together once more.

The triplets giggled and sat down, hitting shoulder to shoulder.

‘’So uh… What now?’’ Savaş asked, looking at his other two brothers while crossing his arms.

‘’ I dunno..’’ Eren shrugged with a bored tone. Together they stayed in silence for a while until Eren got up quickly and stared down at the other two pups with a wide grin.

Huzur and Savaş looked at each other and raised an eyebrow. ‘’Uh.. what?’’

‘’What if we play a game?’’

‘’…Eren, it better not be fights again-‘’

‘’No, no! Another game! I heard about it from the older pups. Y’know? The ones that have those weird marks on their arms?’’

‘’Umm.. Eren, I think you mean the apprentices-‘’ Huzur tried to correct his younger brother, but he only waved him off.

‘’Yeah, yeah whatever! So what do you say?!’’ He asked with excitement.

The middle pup shrugged and got up ‘’Sure, I’m in!’’

They smiled and looked at the blonde pup with hopeful smiles. He sighed tiredly and got up as well. ‘’Okay, okay. What’s the game?’’

Eren cheered and then cleared his throat to explain ‘’It’s called ‘Hide and Zeke’-‘’

‘’It’s Seek, Er-‘’

‘’Uh-huh. Well it’s about two of us hide somewhere while the one left behind gets to search for ‘em after countin’! I heard the older- I mean, _apprentices_ -‘’ He rolled his eyes at the blonde’s grin ‘’Play this in their trainin’! Y’know, so when they leave to hunt and bring us food, even if we don’t eat anythin’ yet..’’ He mumbled the last part with a little shrug.

‘’Sounds cool, I’m in!’’ Savaş quickly agreed, while Huzur seemed more hesitant.

‘’I don’t know, Eren. Isn’t it dangerous? They’re red moons older than us, and it’s part of _their training_.’’

The teal-eyed pup huffed ‘’Come on, it’s fine! It’s harmless! We’ll just hide in the bushes and maybe trees! What could go wrong?’’

 _‘Everything’_. The eldest wanted to say, but he kept quiet and nodded with a tired sigh.

The younger ones cheered and grinned.

‘’But.. who goes first?’’ Huzur asked with a raised eyebrow.

‘’Eren, of course!’’ Savaş was quick to reply, gaining the annoyed gasp from the youngest.

‘’HUH?! Why me?!’’

‘’Well.. you were the one who suggested it, so it makes sense..’’ Eren pouted and crossed his arms.

‘’..UgHHhh, fine! I’ll count.’’ He turned around and covered his eyes, hearing his brothers giggle and run away. ‘’… One titan, two titan, three titans, four titans, five titans..’’ He mumbled to himself until he reached the last number. ‘’.. ten titans. READY OR NAH ‘ERE I COME!’’ He exclaimed with a large grin, getting in all fours and running after his siblings.

As Eren ran he admired the trees that towered him and listening to the chirping birds, it was pretty nice. At some point he stopped running to sniff the air. ‘’Where are you dummies..’’ He whispered, putting all his attention to his nostrils and ears.

A heartbeat later he found a faint smell trail, but it was enough for him to smirk and ran after it. As he ran closer his steps faltered, it smelled just like his brothers, but at the same time.. like his mom and another titan’s scent. Momentarily forgetting his search he sniffed the air with more force, getting even closer to the owner of the scent.

He blinked with confusion as he stared at the roots of a large tree. The owner either passed there or was inside of it. Like a canine he tilted his head to the side. ‘’Uhh.. hello? Is somebody there?’’ He asked loudly, getting closer to the hole made by the tree’s roots.

Nobody replied, making Eren to frown. There was definitely someone there, he had the strongest sense of smell from his family after all, so the titan there was most likely ignoring him. ‘’HEY! I SAID IF THERE’S SOMEBODY THERE!’’ He said even louder, and this time got a response, a whimper. Eren blinked as a tiny figure walked out from the hole, a pup.

But not any pup, a female one. Who looked almost exactly like him, except the long hair and dirty white-grayish pelt that was on her hips.

‘’Uh.. hi! Why were you ignorin’ me when I called you? Also, we look a lot alike! Are we related, or sum?’’ He tilted his head to the other side. But the female pup didn’t reply, she simply stared at him with her big teal doe eyes. ‘’….Uh-huh.. are you stupid?’’ He asked rudely, stepping closer to examine her.

She yelped softly and backed away, but Eren kept on getting closer. She gulped in fright as she closed her eyes and hoped for him to go away. The brunette then sniffed the little girl, and as soon as the scent got inside his nostrils his eyes widened and his mouth hanged open.

‘’..Hey.. you’re my littermate, my sister!’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chap out! I wonder what Eren will do?

**Author's Note:**

> A new fic! I've been making this Au for a while now, and it's time for me to finally post it. Like in the summary here Eren will be pretty much OOC since he has a new family and home, it'll still have the essentials that make his character though!
> 
> The tittle is taken by the song ''Animal in Me'' by Solence.  
> Many names will be explained in the future chapters btw, and the cannon characters won't be introduced for a while.  
> So.. yeah! Wait updates.


End file.
